


Childhood Memories

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Illusions, Magic, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N is thrust into an illusion, a memory of her past that she must escape
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Light angst
> 
> Word count: 2,846
> 
> Estimated read time: 16 minutes

Abby's POV

"Water dragon termination!" I screamed and tried to hit the man with a powerful spell that can only be cast by a water dragon slayer. Or a water dragon.

"Wing slash of the fire dragon!" Natsu tried as well but nothing seemed to be working.

"Sky dragon: ROAR!" Wendy's attack went right through him.

"Fist of the Iron Dragon!"

"Open: Gate of the lion: Leo!"

"Ice make: LANCE!"

"Requip: Heaven's wheel armor!"

The man laughed manically, "You can't defeat me! Now, fairies, which of you shall I put under my spell first? How about those 4 pesky dragon slayers? Can you stand against the power of illusion?"

He wielded his purple magic and it swirled around me, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy. Suddenly, I felt my eyes droop and I fell to the ground.

"Come on, Abby. We're going to show Igneel and his boy that water is always better that fire!" My mother, Aguamenta, told me. She and Igneel, the fire dragon, are allies, but they have a rivalry. Of course, the water-fire rivalry has existed since the beginning of magic, but these two took it to new extremes. As training, they would arrange matches between me and Igneel's dragon slayer.

"Okay. What's that boy's name again?" I asked. We had been fighting since childhood, but I never remembered his name. He wasn't important to me. He's just some fire boy.

"He isn't worthy of a name. Now come on, we'll be late." She told me. I climbed onto her back and we took off to the arena Igneel and Agumenta had blasted into some mountains. She landed outside of the arena and I slid down. My brown hair blew back behind me and my blue dress that resembled the sea swayed around me. My sharp blue eyes looked around. The fire idiots weren't here yet, I guess.

"Any last-minute tips, Agumenta?" I asked.

"You don't need tips to beat some fire boy." She replied and tossed her head.

"That's not helping."

I heard a wing beat to my left. Igneel flew and landed outside the ring on the other side. That boy jumped down and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright!" He snickered, "I'm all fired up!"

I rolled my eyes. "Who's counting down this time?"

"I will." Agumenta volunteered, "3...2...1... FIGHT!"

"Don't hold back, Water Girl," he told me.

"Wouldn't think of it, Fire Boy."

He launched and shouted, "Fire dragon's iron fist!" I sighed and blocked the attack, barely moving.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Fire came towards me.

I rolled my eyes. A roar? Please. "Shield of the water dragon."

A blue arc-shaped shield was produced in front of me and the fire hit it. The shield evaporated and I had to jump to avoid the fire. Well, Fire Boy has gotten a lot better since our last fight. This might take a lot more effort than I thought.

"You done yet, Fire Boy?"

He laughed. "You wish."

"Well," I taunted. "Didn't Igneel ever teach you to share? It's my turn to attack."

"Bring it on, Water Girl."

I smirked and ran towards him. I used a hint of magic to propel myself forward. He summoned fire in a defensive position as I ran forward but at the last minute, I jumped over him and landed behind him. I punched him from behind with a fist of saltwater. He stumbled and spun around. He didn't seem hurt. How much did he improve? Is he actually an even match for me now?

I growled. He was getting on my nerves. I let the spirits of the sea energize me and felt my eyes flash. He looked startled. I jumped forward, "Claws of the water dragon!"

"Claws of the fire dragon!"

The spells hit and caused an explosion in the center of that arena. He was an even match for me now! How did he gain so much magic so fast? I was actually wondering if I was going to have trouble beating him.

"You've gotten better, Fire Boy," I told him.

"So have you, Water Girl."

I laughed. "So what do you say we finish this? I don't want to spend all day here. I planned to go swimming this afternoon."

I was a lot more relaxed on the rivalry than Agumenta, and Natsu didn't pay it much mind either.

"Yeah, alright," he lit his fist on fire, "cause I was hoping to take a nap later."

"Okay. Don't go easy on me, okay?"

"Ditto."

We nodded and I let water surround my fist as well. He lunged and shouted, "With a flame in he right hand... and a flame in the left hand... when you combine the flames together... fire dragon's brilliant flame!"

I could tell that the magic hurtling towards me was powerful. Now I was going to have to use some more advanced spells.

"Water dragon's ultimate defense: Sea Shield!"

Igneel's kid's attack hit the shield. This shield could stand against almost anything, so it didn't break.

I released the shield. It takes a lot of power to use that spell.

Did Fire Boy really want to go all out? I thought he was just being cocky. Alright...

"Water Dragon Secret Art: Raging Seas!" I launched the spell at him. He tried to block it, but it hit and he collapsed.

He slowly stood back up. "Secret art, eh? Do you want to get that serious? Alright."

"Don't destroy the arena!" Shouted Aguamenta.

"Come on, Natsu, destroy the arena!" Igneel called.

Natsu? Wait for a second... where have I heard that name before?

I froze, thinking hard. I had the sneaking suspicion that that name was very important. Natsu...

"Fire dragon slayer secret art: Crimson exploding blade!"

I looked up a moment too late. His attack hit its mark perfectly.

I screamed out and fell to my knees. I felt tears of pain try to escape but I forced them back. I wasn't going to cry in front of Fire Boy or Igneel.

I could see burn marks all over my skin, at least third degree. In some areas, skin was burned off and blood trickled from a couple of wounds. I made it to my feet again. The arena had suddenly gone quiet. Nanu... wait... what was his name again? Nani? Well, Fire Boy looked a little scared.

"Are you okay?" He called.

"Yeah. Are you?" He didn't look much better than I did. The water pressure had shredded his skin in some areas, and he was bleeding. I had also clearly broken a finger. He looked just as exhausted as I was.

"Yeah. You want to call it a draw?" He asked. I may not like him much but we were allies, technically. Even though we only saw each other at these fights, we were still worried about each other's well being.

"No way I'll make it a draw with some fire boy. But I'm going to kill you for that attack."

He weakly chuckled, "You'll try!"

The dragons, Fire boy, and I relaxed a bit.

But I wasn't kidding. I was going to knock that boy out cold.

"Water dragon ultimate offense: Hate of-"

"Abby, no!" Agumenta shouted. She and Igneel had been laying down, watching the fight, but now she was on her feet.

I didn't listen. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and a need to destroy that kid. Wait a second... what? Why was I so vicious? I... I need to kill Fire Boy...

"What's going on?" Igneel lifted his head.

"That spell! It'll kill him!" Agumenta yelled. "Abby, stop!"

I ignored her. It was as if I was in too deep and couldn't stop. I began to chant in the language of the sea. This was a hard spell to cast, and I had learned it secretly, against Agumenta's wishes. A huge magic circle formed around me. The water lit up bright blue and formed a shield so that Fire Boy couldn't stop me as I cast the spell. Incredible magic power rushed through my veins, pulsing with a need to get out.

"Ah, he can take it. He'll be fine." Igneel said and put his head down.

"No, you don't understand! Igneel, put our rivalry aside, she needs to stop!"

Something in the fire dragon clicked and he stood up. "Hey, girl, knock it off."

"Abby, listen to me! You can't use that spell! Abby, no! Stop casting! It'll kill the boy!" Agumenta sounded like she was actually very scared.

I continued to chant. Finally, the chant ended and I lifted the circle above the arena. It grew and grew until it stretched above all of the mountain range.

"Water dragon ultimate offense: Hate of the soul-"

I guess Igneel finally realized how severe this was. "Natsu, run!"

Natsu.

I finished the incantation. "Claiming Seas! Let the wrath of the 7 seas be unleashed!"

I allowed every ounce of the sea to rush through me and towards Natsu. Natsu! I know that name! What...

The spell hit Natsu who had started sprinting towards Igneel. Blinding light flashed. The tremendous magic got bigger and bigger until it seemed to envelop all of creation. The light disappeared and I didn't feel very tired. That wasn't my magic. I had simply let the magic of the sea flow through me. I could never have done that otherwise.

The dragons opened their eyes and tried to squint through the dust. The need to destroy Natsu disappeared. Oh my god... what have I done?

The dust finally cleared and my eyes rested on Natsu's body.

And then suddenly I remembered.

Natsu Dragneel, the boy I was hopelessly in love with. He's a fire dragon slayer, and I knew he was raised by Igneel, but I never thought that the little kid I used to battle was him! Then I remembered the fight. The wizard had illusion magic... this was one of my memories. The only difference is that I won this fight by using a different spell, and Natsu was okay. I didn't even know that spell, Ultimate Offense, existed!

So is Natsu dead?

I ran forward and looked down at him. "Natsu! No, no you can't die. You... you can't. I love you..."

He didn't move. He was gone. I looked up at the shocked faces of Igneel and Agumenta. No, Natsu wasn't dead. This is just an illusion. This doesn't exist. And neither does this Agumenta. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Agumenta... I love you. I wish I could stay here, but someone is threatening my friends. I have to break the spell." I pressed my forehead to her nose like I always did.

"What? Abby... you killed Natsu! Fairytail? What?" She backed away.

I sighed. It's time to break the spell. "THIS IS AN ILLUSION!" I screamed and the world around me fell away.

Natsu's POV

Water dragon ultimate offense: Hate of-"

"Abby, no!" Agumenta shouted. She and Igneel had been laying down, watching the fight, but now she was on her feet.

Abby? I knew that name... I recognized it... where did I hear that?

"What's going on?" Igneel lifted his head.

"That spell! It'll kill him!" Agumenta yelled. "Abby, stop!"

Abby didn't seem to notice. What kind of spell was she using? It looked like seriously advanced magic. She began to talk in some ancient-sounding language. A huge magic circle formed around her. The water lit up bright blue and formed a shield so that I couldn't stop her if I dared to try. I could sense a huge magic power coming off of her.

"Ah, he can take it. He'll be fine." Igneel said and put his head down. Oh good. Igneel says I'll be okay.

"No, you don't understand! Igneel, put our rivalry aside, she needs to stop!" How serious was this spell?

Something in my dad clicked and he stood up. "Hey, girl, knock it off."

"Abby, listen to me! You can't use that spell! Abby, no! Stop casting! It'll kill the boy!" Agumenta sounded like she was actually very scared.

She continued to chant. Finally, the chant ended and she lifted the circle above the arena. It grew and grew until it stretched above all of the mountain range.

"Water dragon ultimate offense: Hate of the soul-"

I guess Igneel finally realized how severe this was. "Natsu, run!"

I began to sprint towards Igneel, my scarf flying back behind me. I was going to die, I could feel it.

Abby...

And then it hit me. Abby, the girl I had fallen for. Abby in Fairytail. Abby and I were incredibly close. I remember fighting Aguamenta's kid a long time ago, but I didn't think it was Abby! Wait for a second... the fight! This is an illusion. I'm not actually gonna die if I break the illusion.

She finished the incantation. "Claiming Seas! Let the wrath of all the 7 seas be unleashed!"

"This is just an illusion," I whispered.

Abby's magic came towards me at a fast pace, but the illusion disappeared just before the magic hit. I saw a fake me laying on the ground as it all disappeared.

Gajeel's POV

Metallica stood there with a smile.

"Gajeel! It's me!"

I looked at him and glared, "You left me."

"It wasn't my choice, Gajeel. Really, it wasn't. But I'm here. Come on, we can go back like it used to be! You can I can do what we used to. We can have those long training sessions you adored, and so much more. Come on, Gajeel."

"Yeah right." I spat. Metallica looked surprised. "Metallica would never say that. I know what going on here. This is an illusion."

That was a lot easier than I thought.

Everything around me changed back into the fight I had left.

Wendy's POV

"Grandinee?" I asked softly. "Who are they?"

"Bad people, Wendy. Come on. We have to fight back!" She told me with a dark glint in her eyes.

"G- Grandinee? Fight? Like, with killing? I don't want to kill anybody..." I felt my eyes sting.

"But you will. We both will shed their blood." She growled.

It all came rushing back to me. The fight... this wasn't real.

"No!" I shouted, "Grandinee would never force me to hurt anyone, and she wouldn't ever kill someone on purpose! This is just an illusion!"

Grandinees face disappeared. She was gone.

Lucy's POV

The dragon slayers fell to the ground, surrounded by purple mist. They had entered illusions. We fought the evil man as best as we could but it was hard, and we weren't having much success.

Just when we thought we were done for, Gajeel said, "This is an illusion." The purple mist disappeared and he stumbled to his feet.

We kept fighting, and then Wendy cried and said, "This is just an illusion."

She got up and joined in the offense.

Natsu eventually whispered, "This is just an illusion."

And he joined. The only one left was Abby. I kept an eye on her. She started to cry and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "THIS IS AN ILLUSION!"

She joined the fight and immediately ran to Natsu's side. I ship them so hard!

Abby's POV

I ran to Natsu, relieved to see him alive. I then stepped in front of the others. I put myself between the wizard and my friends and growled, "How dare you. How dare you manipulate me to do the things I did in that illusion. How dare you try to make me think the boy I love is dead! How dare you trick me to kill Natsu!"

I thought about the spell I had performed in the illusion. I wonder...

I began to chant the words and the same magic as before occurred.

Natsu ran back. He got the others away and then shouted, "Abby! Be careful!"

With his words to keep me going on, I finished the chant and summoned the same magic circle, but this time it was way bigger, fueled by my love for Natsu.

"Water dragon ultimate offense: Hate of the soul claiming seas! Let the wrath of the 7 seas be unleashed!"

When the dust cleared, the illusion wizard lay there, dead.

Time Skip

I sat at a table with just Natsu back at Fairytail discussing the job we went on, a job to stop an illusion wizard that was killing people in a distant village.

"Abby, you said that you love me," Natsu mentioned and sipped his smoothie.

"What? No, I didn't!" I protested and kept drinking my smoothie.

He smirked, "Yes you did. Anyway, did you have an illusion where we were fighting, perhaps?"

"Yeah! And it's real, isn't it? You're that kid that I used to fight!" I chirped.

"Yeah! You're water girl!" He nodded.

I giggled, "Yeah! I always beat you, too. You literally never won."

"You love me."

"Do not!"

"Yeah you do. It's okay, I love you, too."

I froze. "What?"

"You heard me." And with that, he slammed his lips into mine. And that was just the beginning.


End file.
